Survival Games: Story 1
by JeremyFanFiction
Summary: (Hunger Games parody) -Idea from Minecraft- Read as Dan, Serena, Hayden, Aria, and Navi participate in the Survival Games, with a ton of issues, betrayals, and friendships are made.


" **D** an, we need to go! Hurry up!" said Aria, Dan's sister. Dan and Aria usually didn't get along, but, since the Survival Games are up, nothing makes them a greater team. "What about Hayden? Navi? or even Serena?" said Dan. Navi, Hayden, and Serena were Dan's best friends. Not related, but great friends. Aria joins them from time-to-time, but this game, They are more than friends, they are family. Afterall, they were all from the same Route. "Dan, They are outside waiting for you! If we're gonna win the Games, you gotta hurry!" replied Aria. Dan had finished putting on the game's Uniform, which was all black, but with some area's colored by what Route they are. He finally met them outside.

"You made it, slowpoke. Didn't think you'd show up!" said Navi. "Put a sock on it, Navi. Or else I tell Hayden to demolish you." replied Dan firmly. "We all may be 18, but I can still pack-a-punch." said Hayden. "That's for sure." everyone said. as they walked to Azul Plaza, they saw other Players coming from their Routes. "Wait, Serena, do you know any of our other friends that are in the other Routes?" said Navi. "Uh, let's see, Calem and Craig are at 4, Mordecai and Julie are at 2... That's all I know." replied Serena. "Also, Trevor and May are at 1, and finally Greg and Steven are at 3" said Aria.

"Welp. We have alot of friends, now don't we?" said Hayden. This reminded Dan of something, he might end up killing Amy who he liked, but there's always Serena, isn't there? If Amy does die, there's nothing much he can do. He could support her Route, but he doesn't want to risk being killed. Besides, Serena and him were partners, which ment they would team until the end, which was decided by them.

-(0)-

 **A** s they stepped onto the Plaza's big, huge, grey rings that pushed them down into the underground base where they would prepare. The Crew trained for hours, and finally took some rest. as everyone was sleeping, Dan woke up to the sound of a crash. He peeked from his blanket, and saw a man in a black robe with a white mask putting things around the area and taking things. Dan knew who that was. a Shadow. (A Shadow is the Creator's henchmen. There is also Players, and then an Original, who helped the Creator make the game. And, they were also the first 8 people in the group.) Dan got off his bed and grabbed his Bow and some arrows. He aimed at the shadow, but the Shadow turned around, took off his robe, and he had Jeans, a Leather jacket, a black shirt, and some tattoos on his arm. The Shadow ran at Dan, Oh, and Shadow's are skilled fighters and are good in Melee Combat.

The Shadow dodged Dan's shot, and then tackled him down to the ground. The Shadow started punching him nonstop, and before you knew it, Dan was bleeding. Serena heard grunting and bangs, so she got up, and shot the Shadow in the back with her Bow and Arrow. "Nice shot, didn't know you had the skills, princess." said Dan. "Thanks for noticing, Danny." replied Serena, they both started to laugh. Bonding time, something that rarely happens in the Survival Games, even more, between what Aria calls "a Couple". "Now, who is this guy?" said Dan. He choked the body and took the mask off. Dan knew it, a decoy, a Robot. "Wait, Danny, it's got a red button, We should press it." said Serena. "Seriously? Don't you watch movies? Don't ever press it." replied Dan. "Too late." said Serena. She ran to the robot and pressed it. "Ah, Hello. if you find this, which I believe Dan and Serena might find, I suggest you don't do anything else. this has a camera that sends the video of you listening to this automatically, even if you break it. It's sending as we speak. Do not try to go anywhere beyond this point. Or suffer." said the Robot. "it's the Creator..." said Dan. He smashed the camera.

-(0)-

 **S** erena looked at Dan... she started to blush a bit. "Hey, Danny?" said Serena. "Hmm?" replied Dan. "I was wondering... D-Do you, uh, you know, like that May girl?" she started to look down and said in a soft voice. "Well, uhh, yes.. But, Im glad we're partners." replied Dan. he put his finger in her hair and he put it behind her ear. Serena giggled. "Me too."

They turned around to see that everyone was waking up. Serena's medium ash blonde hair shined in as the sun rose. Dan's hair was about the same color, but a little darker. "Well look at you two." said Aria. "Wha!?" said Serena. "Whatever, Let's just go eat our food before the games begin" said Dan. They all went to the lunchroom and ate.

Finally, at 10:00 AM, they all went to their pods and the glass tubes finally came down to trap them. All of their pods rose up and when they made it up to the Field. Dan looked up and saw a forcefield. He looked around him and saw everyone but Hayden and Navi. A Countdown was happening, Navi and Hayden were gonna miss the games!

-(0)-

"Hayden!" Said Navi. Hayden was on the floor being beat up by the Shadows. Navi was attacked too, and since he wasn't good with Melee combat, he fainted. Later on, he woke up to see Hayden on the floor with scars, blood, and ripped uniform. Hayden didn't survive even if the games didn't start. "Those Shadows are gonna pay.."

-(0)-

The games had started and Aria, Serena, and Dan were already filled with the greats. Food, Drinks, and enough weapons to survive them 2 days. They heard a cannon go off. _Someone's fallen... I wonder if any of our friends have fallen..._ thought Dan. "Someone from Route 1..." said Aria. _Trevor or May might have fallen..._ thought Dan. "It was Trevor." said Aria. _Yes... May's safe..._ thought Dan. He started to think if May was the one for him, or Serena. _Nevermind that. We need to continue_ he thought to himself, He started to run. ZZZAAAPPP! Serena heard a cracking noise. She stopped and saw Dan on the floor. "What happened!?" said Serena. she was worried about Dan. After all, Serena did like Dan. Back when they were young, Serena had broken her ankle, and Dan came in. He put a bandage on her ankle, and somehow, someway, She was healed! When Dan grabbed her arm and pulled her up, Serena had tumbled onto Dan, they both laughed. _He likes May, Serena. Don't even try,_ she thought to herself. She turned around and saw May was there. "Dan..?" said May. She instantly ran to Dan and she picked him up. "May?" said Dan. "Yes, Danny. It's me, May." she started to laugh, and so did Dan. "How's it been?" said Dan. "Good I guess, what about you, well, other than this incident." she replied. "Good, now that your here." replied Dan, smiling. _What was I thinking... May isn't the one for me, Serena-chan is.. Wait, why am I even saying "chan" IM NOT A WEEABOO!_ Dan thought to himself.

-(0)-

Serena grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around Dan's foot. "There." she said. May had left, so she was good. She helped him up. "Danny-boy, During that incident, 5 cannons went off. 10 left of us." said Aria. "Thanks for the info." said Dan. "Im gonna get some food for us." said Serena. she ran to the beginning where all the plates were. Serena fell on her knees and then she fell on the floor... _Im not gonna survive... Who did this to m-_ Serena stopped thinking. she became dizzy then she blacked out. Before Serena took her last breath, a cannon went off. Before she knew it, she had died. _Goodbye, world._ she tought. and she was.

-(0)-

 **"D** anny, 9 of us left..." said Aria. "Who died?" said Dan. "You wouldn't want to know..." she said. "Tell me, Ari." he said. Aria obviously replied "No", but, he made a face. "Serena..." said Aria. "What!? Stop joshing me, sis. This isn't funny! I care about her. I actually like her." replied Dan. He almost felt like crying. "Bro, Im not..." said Aria. And obviously, Dan did cry. He's never cried, well, not being a baby of course. "Aria, let's just go get the kills. Im gonna win, and win it for Serena. Just as he said that, he fell just like Serena did. _Who shot me!?_ he thought to himself. "Everyone for themselves, Danny. See you at the hospital." said Aria. _ARIA! YOU KILLED ME..._ he wanted to say. But he couldn't. he was dead.

-(0)-

Daniel Xavier Johnson, Serena Tomlinson, Hayden Zack Slater, Navi Bateman, all friends, Passed away. The only one of the crew who survived was Aria Johnson, who was the winner of the Survival Games. That's all there was to think. "Where am I?" said Dan. He woke up and sat up and saw that he was in a Hospital gown, He looked around and saw Hayden, Navi, Serena, and other Players in there own beds. _Aria's not here. 19 of us. She won the Games..._ Dan thought to himself. He saw the door slide open to reveal Dan's sister, Aria, holding a trophy that made her the winner. She walked to Dan. "Hey, bro, sorry for killing you." She said. She said it sarcastically. _Now you've done it..._ Dan thought to himself. "Hey? You deaf? You mute?" she started being more sarcastic. She started to laugh. "Nah, im just kidding, bro. I've won, Im gonna bail you outta here." she said. _I've got it..._ Dan thought. "No thanks." he replied. "Woah! I thought you wanted to be outta' here." she said. "Not anymore. Welcome to the hospital. What may I get you?" replied Dan. _Everyone for themselves, No, Aria,_


End file.
